


about the sun

by Gertika



Series: drabbles [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Celestial Bodies as Metaphors, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertika/pseuds/Gertika
Summary: Written during a drabble challenge. Other drabbles backdated to avoid clogging the feed.
Relationships: Valtteri Bottas & Lewis Hamilton
Series: drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182959
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: F1 Soup Kitchen Crouton Drabbles





	about the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Written during a drabble challenge. Other drabbles backdated to avoid clogging the feed.

Lewis was like the sun. Bright, well liked, charming. Lewis felt warm and welcoming. Essential. Lewis was brilliant and adored for all good reasons. You couldn’t be faulted for falling in love with him, not at all, it made sense. And Valtteri watched it happen every weekend. People orbited Lewis and his own shine was only a reflection of Lewis’. Valtteri supposed that made him the moon. Appreciated by some people, but largely forgotten. Not as bright, surface uneven, quieter. But sometimes the moon eclipses the sun and in that moment, everyone is looking at him. Not that it matters.


End file.
